


Co się dzieje?

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Lirry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Liam, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Niech więc będzie ten Lirry! Nikt nie spodziewał się, że Liam okaże się być omegą, właściwie wszyscy byli niemal pewni, że jest alfą. Nikt nie spodziewał się także tego, że nie jest tak bardzo hetero, na jakiego wyglądał, ani tego, że jest zakochany w Harrym. Wszyscy myśleli także, że Harry jest związany z Louisem, który jest po prostu betą, z którym się przyjaźni. Jednak życie potrafi zaskakiwać i Harry jest dla Liam’a, kiedy ten go potrzebuje… (nie mam tu na myśli tylko scen +18, chociaż nie ukrywam, że taka mile by mnie zaskoczyła. :) Po jakimś czasie Harry także zakochuje się w Liam’ie, jak długim - zależy od ciebie. (mógł być też zakochany wcześniej, obojętnie) Mam nadzieję, że nie zrazisz się do tego pomysłu przez a/b/o…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co się dzieje?

**Author's Note:**

> Po pierwsze dziękuję bardzo za pomoc coolkidsdontdance-69! Dziękuję Słonko<3 xx  
> Po konsultacjach dokonałam niewielkich zmian, ale nie wpływają jakoś bardzo na główny wątek:) 
> 
> Po drugie, nie znam się jeszcze na opowiadaniach a/b/o, na tyle, aby móc coś bez problemu napisać. Osobiście uważam, że ten prompt to jakaś tragedia. Nie jestem zadowolona i nie zdziwię się, jeśli uznacie, ze wszystko pomyliłam i źle przedstawiłam.
> 
> Przepraszam, ale nie ma sceny +18, nie miałam siły jej napisać.

Liam pchnął drzwi, prowadzące do szkoły i szurając nogami po podłodze skierował się do swojej szafki. Był wykończony i jedyne o czym marzył to miękkie łóżko i sen. Ostatnie kilka dni było dla niego koszmarem.  
Zawsze myślał, że jest betą. I dobrze mu z tym było. Dopóki nie dostał swojej pierwszej gorączki. Nie wychodził z domu, nie był w stanie. Dodatkowo bał się, co się stanie jeśli wyczułby go jakiś alfa. Nie chciał tego, nie chciał, aby to było ktoś obcy. Chciał…  
Spojrzał w bok słysząc głośny śmiech, który bardzo dobrze znał. Tak jak się spodziewał kilka metrów dalej stał on – Harry Styles. Obiekt westchnień Liama od bardzo dawna. Starał się, naprawdę się starał robić wszystko, aby o nim zapomnieć, ale nie umiał. Teraz gdy wiedział, że był omegą, chciał, aby to Harry został jego alfą. Jednak Styles prawdopodobnie już znalazł swoją drugą połówkę - Louis Tomlinson. To on właśnie teraz stał obok Harry’ego i wywoływał uśmiech na jego twarzy. Byli nierozłączni, praktycznie wszędzie gdzie był Harry, tam podążał i Louis. Oczywiście nie miał pewności, że rzeczywiście byli razem, ale wątpiła, aby Harry nie miał jeszcze swojej omegi. Dodatkowo większość uczniów również uważała ich za parę.  
Zresztą zielonooki, zapewne jak reszta szkoły, myślał, że Liam jest hetero. Cóż nic bardziej mylnego. Nigdy się na ten temat nie wypowiadał. Nigdy nikogo nie miał, ale każdy kogo znał myślał, że Liam woli dziewczyny.   
Wrócił szybko wzrokiem do swojej szafki, kiedy zauważył, że Harry się mu przygląda. Czuł jak jego policzki robią się ciepłe.   
Wyciągnął odpowiednie książki i schował do torby, po czym zamknął szafkę. Odwrócił się z zamiarem udania do swojej klasy, ale coś, a raczej ktoś mu w tym przeszkodził. Przed nim stał Harry Styles. Jego zielone tęczówki wpatrywały się w Payne’a, a na twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, który pokazywał jego dołeczki w policzkach.   
\- Cześć Liam – jego głos był niski i głęboki, wywołując gęsią skórkę na ciele szatyna.  
\- Cześć Harry – posłał mu lekki uśmiech.  
\- Idziesz to klasy? – Payne skinął głową – Świetnie. Pójdziemy razem – odpowiedział wesoło. Odebrał od Liama torbę, zawieszając ją sobie na ramieniu i nim chłopak zdążył zaprotestować, położył swoją dużą dłoń na plecach szatyna i delikatnie pchnął go w kierunku klasy. Li nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Owszem byli z Harrym w jednej klasie, mieli dość dobry kontakt, rozmawiali ze sobą, ale to co teraz się działo było dziwne. Czuł się zagubiony.   
Szli obok siebie, dłoń loczka cały czas znajdowała się na plecach Liama. Styles ciągle o czymś mówił, jednak szatyn nie słuchał. Nie potrafił się skupić. Weszli do odpowiedniej klasy i dopiero, kiedy Payne siedział już w swojej ławce, Harry oddał mu torbę i ruszył na swoje miejsce.  
Lekcja się zaczęła, ale brązowooki nie potrafił się na niej skupić na tym co mówi nauczyciel. Ciągle myślał o tym co się właśnie wydarzyło.  
*****  
Z każdym dniem zachowanie Harry’ego względem Liama było coraz bardziej dziwne. Alfa już nie spędzał tyle czasu z Louisem, za to coraz więcej poświęcał go Paynowi. Był względem niego bardzo opiekuńczy i nie raz Liam miał wrażenie, że robił się nawet odrobinę zazdrosny.   
Z każdym dniem Liam czuł się coraz bardziej zagubiony. Co to wszystko miało znaczyć? O co chodziło? Przecież nikt nie wie, że jest omegą, więc Harry również nie mógł tego wiedzieć. W końcu spryskiwał się neutralizatorem zapachów. Po za tym Payne był przekonany, że Harry już ma swoją omegę, więc niby dlaczego miałby się tak przyczepić do niego?  
Harry zaczął przychodzić po niego i razem szli do szkoły, prawie zawsze go odprowadzał. Na każdej przerwie trzymał się blisko Liama, a jeśli nie spędzali jej razem, tylko z innymi znajomymi, cały czas bacznie obserwował Payne’a.   
Liam cieszył się. Oczywiście, że się cieszył. W końcu jego zauroczenie zaczęło się nim bardziej interesować. Jednak dalej uważał, że to wszystko było dziwne i bardzo chciał wyjaśnień, ale bał się o to spytać Stylesa.  
*****  
Leżał nagi na swoim łóżku. Całe jego ciało było spocone, a po udach spływał płyn, który wydzielał. Jego dłoń była zaciśnięta na twardym penisie, szybko się poruszając. Wiedział jednak, że to niewiele mu pomoże. Potrzebował alfy, tylko wtedy będzie zaspokojony. Problem polegał na tym, że nie znał on żadnej wolnej alfy oraz nikt nie wiedział, że był omegą. Po za tym nie sądził, aby byle kto byłby w stanie go zaspokoić. On potrzebował tej jednej alfy – Harry’ego Stylesa. Wiedział, że to niemożliwe.  
Nagle huk dochodzący z dołu, odrobine go otrzeźwił. Usłyszał ciężkie, szybkie kroki na schodach. Ktoś gwałtownie otworzył drzwi do jego pokoju, które odbiły się od ściany. W wejściu stał Harry Styles. Jego pociemniałe, zielone oczy wpatrywały się w Liama.  
\- H-Harry – jęknął, ciągle pracując na swoim penisie.  
Styles warknął cicho, wchodząc do środka, odrzucając na bok swój plecak i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Zaczął zbliżać się do łóżka, powoli pozbywając się po kolei swoich ubrań.   
\- C-co ty… - zaczął zdezorientowany, jednak przerwał, kiedy zielonooki pojawił się przy nim.  
\- Pomogę ci – tylko tyle wystarczyło, aby Liam oddał się tej chwili i oddał się Harry’emu.  
*****  
\- Um…przepraszam – głos Harry’ego był cichy i można w nim było usłyszeć poczucie winy. Styles siedział oparty o poduszki, o jego nagi tors opierał się zmęczony Liam, a długie palce alfy krążyły dookoła rany na jego karku – Nie wiedziałem, czy też tego chcesz, ale nie potrafiłem się opanować.   
\- To w porządku – wymamrotał zmęczonym głosem Payne, a jego usta ułożyły się w lekkim uśmiechu.  
\- Od dawna jestem w tobie zakochany – kontynuował loczek – I kiedy dzisiaj poczułem twój zapach, nie mogłem się powstrzymać – wymruczał w jego spoconą skórę, nim złożył na ramieniu czuły pocałunek.  
Serce Payne’a przyspieszyło na te słowa. Harry Styles był w nim zakochany. Odwzajemniał jego uczucia i do tego teraz był jego alfą. Należeli do siebie. Jednak w takim razie co…  
\- A co z Louisem? – wypalił marszcząc brwi.  
\- Z Louisem? – zdziwił się alfa.  
\- No wiesz – zaczął niepewnie lekko się rumieniąc – Myślałem, że jesteście razem i on jest twoją omegą.  
\- Ja i Lou? – zaśmiał się cicho, a Liam wiedział, że teraz kolor jego twarzy odpowiada kolorowi dojrzałego pomidora – Ja i Lou jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Nic więcej. Owszem Lou jest omegą, opiekowałem się nim, ale jako przyjaciel. Po za tym myślałem, że jesteś betą. Nawet nie wiesz jak się ucieszyłem, kiedy dzisiaj wyczułem twoją gorączkę.  
\- Oh – wyrwało się z ust omegi.   
\- Więc spokojnie, jestem tylko twój – wymruczał do ucha Liama, zacieśniając swój uścisk i całując ranę chłopaka, która powstała od ugryzienia.


End file.
